gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarface Easter Eggs
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is set within an 80's themed parody of Miami. One of the game's major influences comes from the 1983 film Scarface, which also deals with a newcomer in Miami creating his drug empire. List of Easter Eggs *The entire district of Little Havana is a reference to various Cuban shops from the film. **By extension, Che Robina's "Little Havana Cafe" is a reference to the "Little Havana Resturant" where Tony Montana works at the beginning of the film. *The storyline's overarching theme of a normal gang member who eventually starts his own drug empire is present in both the game and the film. *Tommy Vercetti staying in a hotel on Vice City's beaches is a reference to the beginning of'' Scarface'', in which a similar event takes place. The fact that an Oceanic, a car similar to Montana's from the film, spawns in front of the Ocean View hotel further solidifies this theory. *Ricardo Diaz's character may be based on the drug dealer Hector from the movie. They share the same appearance and eventually betray the main protagonists during a drug deal. **He also looks similar to the character Frank Lopez, another character with the same character traits and appearance. **There is a Colombian Cartel lead by the "Diaz Brothers" mentioned many times in the movie, but they didn't make a physical appearance. This could have been the inspiration for Ricardo. **Ricardo Diaz's clothing, a red Hawaiian shirt and beige slacks, are a reference to the clothes worn by Tony Montana during the film. *The bloodstains in Apartment 3C's bathroom are a reference to Angel Fernandez, who is killed by the same conditions - in a bathroom with a chainsaw. *The Leaf Links golf course is based on the golf course from the film, even down to its fragmented archipelago style. *The Malibu Club is based on the Babylon Club from the film. Both of them feature a pink-and-blue aesthetic with heavy use of statues. The interior of the buildings are identical, and songs from the Scarface original soundtrack can be heard playing in the Malibu Club. *The Vercetti Estate is almost identical to Tony Montana's home, and the last mission, Keep Your Friends Close..., is a reference to the final sequence of Scarface in which Tony Montana is killed in a shootout. **The room on the right with the recruitable gang members is a complete copy and paste of Lopez's office from the film, including the palm tree background. *The large blimp that flies around the north part of the Vice City Mainland is a reference to the "The World is Yours" scene from the film. *In the mission In the Beginning..., Tommy goes to a drug deal that goes wrong and is almost killed by Diaz's goons. In'' Scarface'', a botched drug deal at the beginning is a major plot point. *In the mission Back Alley Brawl, the player has to fight and kill a Chef associated with the cocaine trade. In Scarface, a chef at the Little Havana Resturant is connected with organized crime, so this may be a reference. *Inside the security room of the El Banco Corrupto Grande, there is a large stack of monitors with various displays on each. This texture was actually taken directly from the film. See Also *Movie References Navigation Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Category:Movie References